


I'm Here For You

by chivalin



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kinktober2018, M/M, Prostitution, prostitute!dirk, romanticized dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Despite Priest abusing him in Blackwing, Dirk has a hard time saying no when they meet again years later.





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags carefully!

“Come on, aren’t you supposed to be here for entertainment? Entertain me.”

Dirk stared Priest wide-eyed who was in the dingy bar’s private room. How had he found him? Would he still have time to-

“You don’t want me asking twice, Svlad.”

“It’s Dirk now.” The words slipped from Dirk’s tongue before he could stop them. His cheeks grew hotter as Priest’s brow rose, and he became insistently aware that he was barely wearing anything at all. “And I- there’s no more Blackwing-”

“I’m not here on Blackwing business. I’m here because of you,” Priest said and that made it all the worse.

Dirk swallowed and glanced back at the door. However, before he even had a chance to think about it through, he was slammed against the wall. Dirk yelp but even if he wanted to kick and fight back, he tensed up as a familiar fear coiled inside him.

He tried to look away when a grin spread on Priest’s face, but as hungry lips pressed against his own, he froze completely. The kiss was rough and forceful, yet it set alight something resembling of arousal inside him. He snuffed it out quick and disgusted though.

“You have grown. I like that.”

Dirk flushed as Priest eyed him appreciatively. He tried to cover himself but got his wrists swiftly pinned above his head with an iron grip. It sent shivers to his back that increased when Priest’s fingers began trailing down his chest, all the way to the start of his tight shorts.

“There’s no need to be like that. We’re all friends here, so relax,” Priest said and grinned. He let out a small chuckle while rubbing Dirk’s left hipbone firmly. “Maybe tell me what you’ve been up to since Blackwing? Or how on earth you ended up in a place like this?”

“I just did,” Dirk whispered. He knew it sounded like a lie but that was just how it always happened. Something got him into situations that often turned out to be terrible in the end, one way or another. And this was definitely one of the worst things he had come across. “Please, don’t hurt me-”

“Hurt you? Nah,” Priest said. He hooked his finger firmly under Dirk’s shorts and began dragging them down. “Not when there’s finally other things that I can do to you.”

“I…” Dirk started but didn’t know how to finish. Not when Priest’s touch made his body heat up, despite what he was doing to him. This was so wrong-

“Because isn’t that what you do here? Let people fuck you to earn a few bucks?”

Dirk huffed as embarrassment swelled in his chest. Maybe he did that sometimes, but usually it was just a quick blowjob- or cuddling. Some people really liked that, and he did too. He doubted though that Priest liked it.

While thinking this, he didn’t notice at first how Priest let go off him to get something from his pocket. But once he did, he knew that he should have darted out of the door, or at least pull his shorts up that were nearly revealing everything.

But he did neither of those things, wanting to say that only fear kept him in place, even though that wasn’t the whole truth. Especially since he couldn’t just ignore his growing arousal anymore and was being fueled by fear.

“All I got are hundred-dollar bills. I hope they’re good?” Priest asked, and Dirk’s jaw nearly dropped when _three hundred dollars_ were waved in front of his face.  

He slowly shifted his gaze back to Priest and despite seeing his smug smirk, he could feel the familiar question dance on his tongue. “What- what do you want to do?”

Probably something awful that would leave him crying and hurting for weeks, like all those times in Blackwing. The thought made him- not fully ill, even though it should have. But there was deep, twisted curiosity growing inside him. He wanted to see what Priest would do to him this time.

“Honestly, I didn’t think that far… So, I guess I’ll just have your specialty.”

Dirk’s brows furrowed when he tried to think what that would be. He really didn’t consider anything to be that, but people had always enjoyed fucking him while facing him. But he- he wouldn’t let Priest do that.

As if sensing his thoughts, Priest raised his brow while pinning him against the wall again. Dirk tensed up.

“What is it going to be, Svlad? Or, are you going to let me choose-”

“I can give you a b-blowjob?” Dirk asked uncertainly.

Priest stared at him before snorting loudly. “I don’t think that’s your specialty. Not with that pretty face and ass.”

Dirk yelped when Priest grasped him. He tried to get away but due to still being locked against the wall, he could only graze their bodies together. Feeling Priest’s arousal made him freeze, though it made no difference as he was soon yanked to the bed and thrown against it.

Priest laughed while coming on top of him. Dirk’s breath halted, and even though he tried to stay unresponsive, he couldn’t stop a little whine escaping his throat. Not when Priest pulled his shorts completely off, revealing his half-hard cock.

 “I- I don’t-” Dirk started embarrassed but dragged in breath sharply when Priest touched him _._ His calloused, firm hands felt way too good, especially as he leaned into kiss him again. “Please-”

“I just knew there was something special about you!” Priest said and laughed again. He grinded against Dirk while stroking him, doubling the friction. “And here I thought I’d have to do a lot of work to get you in the mood. Thanks for proving me wrong.”

Dirk huffed and bit his lip, refusing to be kissed anymore. However, it didn’t stop Priest from lavishing his jaw, neck and upper chest with kisses. It was all too easy to just succumb to them and Dirk found himself baring his throat more at one point, being utterly horrified with himself.

But it felt _so good_. The roughness, Priest’s heavy breath and eager hands, the way he reminded him of something stable, as fucked up as it was.

“You should see yourself now, Svlad. You look like sin,” Priest purred while pouring lube onto his fingers. There had been a half-full bottle of it on the nightstand. “I bet you’re everyone’s favorite around here. Eager things with pretty faces always are.”

It was humiliating to hear those words, but it was utterly crushing to have them make Dirk’s cock twitch. He shakily yet voluntarily spread his legs as Priest’s lubed fingers came between them. The gesture seemed to surprise Priest too, but he quickly recovered and laughed, giving him another firm stroke. It made Dirk groan and thrust up.

“That’s it, buttercup. It feels good to just give in, doesn’t it?”

It didn’t take long at all for Priest to prep Dirk who was already trembling, needy, and all too tired to care about how wrong this was. He experimentally grinded himself against Priest’s fingers, earning a series of amused encouragements. They made his cock twitch and leak eagerly.

When Priest’s fingers left him, he whined and tightened around nothing. Though, it didn’t stay that way for long, as the head of Priest’s cock was soon pressed against his entrance. Dirk relaxed himself but still ended up groaning, the stretch feeling so much more different, _so full_ , when Priest pushed inside him.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Priest grunted. Dirk’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy when he was filled up completely and the first series of thrusts began. They were fast and sharp, making his toes curl, and he began letting out small sighs that increased in volume alongside Priest’s pace.

He would have surely flown under Priest after each thrust if he wasn’t firmly held in place. It was intoxicating to be pinned down, feel the heavy weight of Priest on top of him. The fear and anxiety from the confinement turned fast into back-arching, sobbing arousal.

Which is exactly why Dirk was now panting and moaning, especially as Priest wrapped his hand around his throat. There was only so much room to breath and Dirk began whining loudly, trying to desperately match his pace with Priest’s but failing. He came with a choked cry, though it didn’t mean this was over yet.

Priest still sought his own release, not stopping even when Dirk tightened around him. Dirk squirmed and nearly thrashed underneath him as overwhelm encased his body. “P-Priest-” he started but a hand that had been on his throat, clasped on his mouth.

Dirk moaned when Priest growled and thrusted into him sharply and spilled his hot cum inside him. Dirk shivered when feeling it, finding the thought of soon having it leak out of him beyond titillating.

“Fuck,” Priest grunted. He pulled out and settled next to him. He was breathless too, though it didn’t stop him from reaching for his wallet again and pulling out another hundred from it. He slapped it against Dirk’s sweaty chest, making him wince a little. “Something extra for making all those pretty faces. See you next time in my place?”

Dirk flushed, though he carefully took the hundred-dollar bill in his hand and looked at it.


End file.
